lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: What Will Happen Next?
Lost: What Will Happen Next? is a YouTube parody series based on Lost which parodys events from the first five seasons. The videos range from less than a minute to nearly five minutes in length and always feature crossovers with other franchise. They are parody re-enactments usually with official action figures (from the show and others) and voiceovers by the Fine Brothers and occassional guests. This is similar to the use of toys in Lost Untangled. The first eleven videos have well over 100,000 views, with the first episode reaching three million views. The first video was released on January 24, 2008, with the last video being released April 4, 2010. With a few exceptions, the videos begin with a "Previously" segment, an introduction, followed by the Lost title and a "What Will Happen Next?" title, and then a humorous ending. Characters ;Legend Character dies in this episode. Character appears. Character does not appear. Character form appears representing another character. ;Hugo "Hurley" Reyes : Has the ability to die and come back to life. Ends almost all of his statements with "dude." ;Jack : A doctor and member of the Losties. Grows a nasty-looking beard off-Island. ;James "Sawyer" : Known for giving out nicknames. ;Jin : Only speaks Korean at first, which incidentally are verbalized as "Korean, Korean!" Later learns to speak English as "English, English!" ;Kate : Was scared that the Monster killed Charlie. Late broke up with Jack in a flash-forward. ;John Locke : Led the group to search for Charlie and to the Black Rock. Late killed by Ben and became an Avatar. ;Michael : Appears in the undercover identity of former NBA All-Star Kevin Johnson. Constantly searches for and yells for his giant son Walt, even after finding him. ;Mohinder : A surrogate for Sayid. He attempts to kill Syler and discovers Wall-E. He later attempts to kill 12-year-old Benjamin Linus. ;Charlie : Does not do drugs, but prefers to sniff markers off his fingers. Ends almost all of his statements with "mate." ;Eko : Speaks to God. Later hopes to join the Yankees. ;Harry Potter : A student at Hogwart's who is hunted on the Island by Voldemort. He's later attacked by Edward. Looks just like Young Ben Linus of Parody 11. ;Sun : Appears in cameos in a bikini. ;Claire : Has the ability of invincibility. Confused once with Claire Littleton. ;Walt : The giant son of Michael, he appears after making cryptic remarks to Locke. ;Wall-E : A robot who appeared at the end of a giant cable in the sand. Only states his name "Wall-E," but plays back Danielle Rousseau's message. Later seen dismantled by Mohinder. ;Captain Jack Sparrow : Captain of the Black Pearl. Jack and Hurley later use his gun consistently. ;Gandalf : A sorcerer searching for Merry Brandybuck. ;Sylar : Steals powers, including Hurley's. Also briefly appears as Spock in Parody 8. ;Joker : Confused by Charlie with the legendary "Heath," the Joker annoys the Losties with differing tales of how he got his scars. They are unable to kill him as it is "too soon." ;Ben Linus : Originally hunted by Indiana Jones, Ben shows up to kill Locke and take everyone back to the Island. As a child, Ben looks just like Harry Potter. ;Darth Vader : Unexpectedly kills Hurley for no reason. Appears in Parody 1 ;Lord Voldemort : A sorcerer who hunted down Harry Potter and Jin before being killed by Jack. Appears in Parody 3 ;Orcs : A pair of Orcs Hurley runs into in the jungle. Appears in Parody 4 ;Dr. Indiana Jones : An adventurer and assassin hired by Charles Widmore. Appears in Parody 5 ;Parkman : Has the power to read people's thoughts. Blew up due to paradox when revealed to be similar to Seth Norris. Appears in Parody 6 ;Shannon Rutherford : Lies down with her eyes closed, which prevents her from seeing anything. Appears in Parody 7 ;Batman : Urges the Losties to kill the Joker, as he is pure evil, but is killed by Jack instead, since Christian Bale is still alive. Appears in Parody 7 ;Christian : Jack's Dad, only seen from the back briefly before the Yankees appear. Appears in Parody 8 ;Lou Gehrig : Yankee #4, suffered from Lou Gehrig's Disease before arriving on the Island. Appears in Parody 8 ;Yogi Berra : Yankee #8, loves catchphrases. Appears in Parody 8 ;Thurman Munson : Yankee #15, previously in a plane crash. Appears in Parody 8 ;Whitey Ford : Yankee #16, a hero to Walt. Appears in Parody 8 ;Don Mattingly : Yankee #23, with sideburns. Appears in Parody 8 ;Mr. Burns : Orders Mattingly to shave his sideburns. Appears in Parody 8 ;Mariano Rivera : Yankee #42, who only speaks "Panamanian, Panamanian!" Appears in Parody 8 ;Dr. Bones : Doctor of the USS Enterprise, who arrives on the Island in younger form. Appears in Parody 9 ;Sulu : Helmsman of the USS Enterprise, who arrives on the Island in younger form. Appears in Parody 9 ;Captain James Kirk : Captain of the USS Enterprise, who arrives on the Island in younger form. Appears in Parody 9 ;Spock : Science officer of the USS Enterprise, who arrives on the Island in younger form. Kills himself rather than live in a place without logic. Appears in Parody 9 ;Nurse : An unknown male nurse who no one has seen before or cares about appears and is killed. Appears in Parody 9 ;Bill : A time traveller and member of Wyld Stallyns. Appears in Parody 9 ;Ted "The One" : A time traveller and member of Wyld Stallyns. His appearance surprises Bill. Appears in Parody 9 ;Edward : A vampire who shows up and tries to seduce Claire. Harry Potter confuses him for Cedric. Appears in Parody 10 ;Edward Elric : Brother to Alphonse Elric, and hired by Ben to return Hurley to life. Appears in Parody 11 ;Alphonse Elric : Brother to Edward Elric, and hired by Ben to return Hurley to life. Jack confused him with Desmond due to his overuse of the word "brother." Appears in Parody 11 ;Smoke Monster : Attacks and kills Hurley. "Just some random guy" according to Sawyer. Appears in Parody 12 ;Doctor Manhattan : He is one of the six survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 who make it off the Island. He has the ability to completely vaporize a person, and does so to Hurley, Stan, and Kyle to protect Jack's lie and the world. Appears in Parody 13 ;Stan and Kyle : Two children, apparently familiar with Hurley, who witness Hurley's death by Doctor Manhattan. They are killed after Kyle refers to Doctor Manhattan as a bastard. Appears in Parody 13 The DeLorean from Back to the Future also appears in Parody 9, although no characters exit the car. Episodes Season 1 ;Lost Parody #1 - Star Wars : Jack, Kate, Locke, and Sawyer find Charlie after searching for him for hours, believing he was doing drugs. They hear sounds of a large object quickly moving through the jungle, and are relieved when it is Hurley, not a polar bear. Hurley is then impaled on a lightsaber by Darth Vader. Afterward, they make plans to eat Hurley, who will "last two weeks longer than the boar." ;Lost Parody #2 - Pirates of the Caribbean : Locke leads the group to the Black Rock, where they run into Captain Jack Sparrow who corrects the name of his ship (actually the Black Pearl) before shooting Hurley in the forehead. He then becomes confused with Jack Shephard when Kate yells "Hey, Jack!" ;Lost Parody #3 - Harry Potter : Eko, Sawyer, and Hurley hear a noise coming from the woods, which turns out to be Jin yelling in Korean. Jin warns them of an Other which turns out to be Harry Potter, warning them of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort appears and kills Hurley with his magic. Before he can kill any of the other Losties, Jack appears and kills Voldemort with a gun, telling him to "Get Lost!" ;Lost Parody #4 - Lord of the Rings : Locke hears what he believes Others to be approaching and he, Jack, and Sawyer blindly attack the incoming foe, which turns out to be the sorcerer Gandalf, searching for Merry Brandybuck. Gandalf passes out and the Losties gather around him. Gandalf wakes up and confuses Charlie with Merry. He then asks if the Drive Shaft ring is safe. They then form the Fellowship of the Island, barring Hurley as he is too big for the Fellowship. Hurley is then eaten by two Orcs. ;Lost Parody #5 - Indiana Jones and the Mystery of LOST Island : An unknown man working for Charles Widmore hires Indiana Jones to assassinate Ben. Jones agrees on the condition of being allowed more unnecessary sequels. Jack is notified of Jones' presence on the freighter and is opposed by Locke, causing two factions to emerge. Michael, in the form of Kevin Johnson, interrupts them and warns them of a giant aluminum ball. They're saved by Indiana Jones, who is killed by Locke to prevent more unnecessary sequels. As the Losties argue of Jones' death, they are all struck down by the aluminum ball. After the death of all his friends, Hurley commits suicide by drowning in a large bottle of ranch dressing. Season 2 ;Lost Parody #6 - Heroes : A mysterious helicopter appears, dropping off a girl name Claire who appears to die upon impact. Walt had told Locke he was supposed to save Claire, and he explains how he has been talking to a giant Walt. As Locke explains this, Claire regenerates and announces her intention to rescue the group. She mentions the powers of Walt and Miles, and warns them of Sylar, who's searching for Hurley. Hurley is killed by Sylar, who takes Hurley's form before being gunned down by Mohinder. Sylar resurrects but is stopped once-and-for-all by a giant Walt. He then reunites with his father. ;Lost Parody #7 - Batman : The Joker makes appearance known to the Losties, annoying him with a story about his scars, similar to Nikki & Paulo. Jack tasks Hurley to conduct a census to prevent anymore characters from unexpectedly appearing and killing each other. Hurley conducts his census, discovering one anomaly being the Joker. They confront the Joker, who impales Hurley's face with a giant pencil. ;Lost Parody #8 - NY Yankees : While talking with Kate, Jack hears whispers and chases his dad into the woods, where he meets the New York Yankees. He brings the Yankees, who he believes to be Others, to the rest of the Losties, where they individually introduce themselves. With Eko, Hurley arrives to meet the Yankees, and discovers the numbers form from their uniform numbers. Hurley kills five of the six Yankees before Jack stops him, taking the gun and killing Rivera himself. Forgetting something, Jack then kills Hurley last of all. ;Lost Parody #9 - Star Trek: The LOST Generation : The crew of the Enterprise discovers a mysterious Island-shaped planet before flashing onto the planet in younger forms. The Losties appear and Locke announces that the Enterprise crew is his people, as he was "Admiral Eric Pressman" in another generation. Locke explains the lack of logic on the Island, showing the quick death of an unknown character and Hurley's death by nosebleed, as they go through multiple time flashes. Spock phasers himself rather than live in a place without logic. A DeLorean then flashes and appears. ;Lost Parody #10 - Twilight : Off the Island, Jack (with beard) tells Kate that they need to save everyone (e.g. Sawyer) and go back to the Island. Kate dumps him upon mentioning Juliet. Three years prior, the Losties discuss their recent time travel, despite it being from last episode, and are visited by guests of the past. This brings to their attention the details of all these past visits, such as Harry Potter, Rose, and Bernard, and they decide it has to do with the Oceanic 6 leaving. Locke realizes he needs to spin the Wheel of Fortune to fix the Island. Three years later, Locke tries to convince everyone just one time to return, but they all decide not to. Three years past (or so), Edward tries to seduce Claire, and Hurley continues espousing he's a vampire, despite Harry Potter's insistence that he's Cedric. Edward kills Harry, is killed by Sawyer, and untold years later, Ben and Jack plot to take Hurley's body back to the Island. Season 3 ;Lost Parody #11 - Full Metal Alchemist : Ben tells Jack that they need to transmute Hurley back to life. Ben takes Jack to The Lamp Post. He introduces Edward & Alphonse who agree to bring Hurley back, after some arguing about the Equivalent Exchange. They bring back Hurley in demonic form, before Ben forgoes paying them and they leave. They then flash into the Island. On Island, Jack's beard has disappeared, Hurley is human, and Ben has turned into a child, meaning it's 1977. Mohinder, Sawyer, and Kate appear, and Mohinder attempts to kill Ben, mortally wounding Hurley on accident. Ben warns that Hurley is dead, until next episode. ;Lost Parody #12 - Avatar : Locke tells Hurley, Sawyer, and Jin that he's arrived at "where the Orchid" will be and it will lead him to the Wheel of Fortune to go get everyone back to the Island. Michael and others appear and tell him to bring back various people (Walt, Sun). Hurley expresses disbelief at the storyline as Locke heads off to turn the giant frozen wheel. After Locke leaves, time flashes again, and they are stuck in 1974, where Jin immediately learns English. Locke emerges from the bushes, as an Avatar sent to Pandora (which is actually the Island). He explains the situation, when the Smoke Monster appears. The Monster appears, and despite Hurley having a gun, grabs Hurley and takes him. Harry Potter appears, believing the Black Smoke to be the Dementors, but is told it's just some random guy by Sawyer. ;Lost Parody #13 - Watchmen : On a ship, six Oceanic survivors - Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sun, "Sayid" Mohinder, and Doctor Manhattan vote on whether to lie to the outside world about the Island. Everyone but Hurley agrees to lie and protect the Island, and Hurley leaves to tell the people the truth. He is stopped by Doctor Manhattan and convinces him that he is just "one more body amongst the foundations" and is vaporized. Two young boys, Stan and Kyle, witness the death and are vaporized themselves when they tell Doctor Manhattan. ;Lost Parody #14 - Battlestar Galactica =Ovg42Sxsx-c ;Lost Parody #15 - Halo ;Lost Parody #16 - TWILIGHT is LOST ;Lost Parody #17 - LOST: Hurley's Death (Interactive) ;Lost Parody #18 - Transformers and Scooby Doo Nicknames A full list of Sawyer's nicknames in the series is as follows: * "Hobbit" to Charlie (1) * "Freckles" to Kate (1, 5) * "Stay Puft" to Hurley (1) * "Malcolm X" to Eko (3) * "Miyagi" to Jin (3) * "Professor X" to Locke (4) * "Doc" to Jack (4, 8-9) * "Stevie Wonder" to himself (4) * "Merlin" to Gandalf (4) * "Rip Van Winkle" to Gandalf (4) * "Sleeping Beauty" to Gandalf (4) * "Happy Meal" to Hurley (5) * "Air Jordan" to Michael (5) * "Daddy Warbucks" to Locke (6) * "Paul Bunyan & Babe, the Blue Ox" to Walt (6) * "Pom-Poms" to Claire (6) * "Amitab" to Mohinder (6) * "Chubby Checker" to Hurley (6) * "Ganesh" to Mohinder (6) * "Jolly Green Giant" to Walt (6) * "Zabu" to Mohinder (7) * "Rosie Jetson" to Wall-E (7) * "Brokeback" to the Joker (7) * "Newsies" to Batman (7) * "Legolas" to Spock (9) * "Elron" to Spock (9) * "Illogio" to Spock (9) * "Keebler Elf" to Spock (9) * "The Lord Jacob" to Jacob (9) * "Yokozuna" to Hurley (10) * "James Dean" to Edward (10) * "Billy Corgan" to Locke (10) * "Bob the Big Boy" to Hurley (10) * "Looney Tunes" to Hurley (10) * "Count Chocula" to Edward (10) * "Howie Mandel" to Locke (12) * "Kim Jong-Il" to Jin (12) * "Smurf" to Locke (12) * "Mystique" to Locke (12) * "B.B. King" to Locke (12) * "Young Ben Linus" to Harry Potter (12) In addition, Indiana Jones addresses Jin as "Short Round" in Parody 5. Mohinder is addressed multiple times as "Sayid," although he often corrects the person addressing him with a quick "Mohinder." See also * Lost: Answers, a popular song also made by the Fine Brothers in a different style.